everythingmarleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Marley Resorts
Marley Resorts & Spa is a resort located in Nassau, Bahamas. It was previously a vacation house for the Marley family, and before that was a government mansion. History Marley Resort & Spa was formerly a private vacation home for the Marley family. Bob and Rita Marley discovered this former governor’s mansion on a visit to Nassau, while they were recovering from an assassination attempt in Jamaica (1976). The property’s lush gardens and oceanfront location provided a respite for the Marley children to balance with life in the mountains of Jamaica. When Rita first inquired about the property, a staff member of the previous owner warned that the house would never be sold to a Black person. Staying true to her strong character, this warning did not sway her. In 1982, Rita purchased the home, and for 16 years Rita and their children spent holidays and summer vacations together in Nassau. In 2004, they planned to renovate the home for the growing family, but once the process started, Rita decided that this retreat should be a home away from home for everyone. Rita Marley played a pivotal role in remodeling the home into a resort for all to enjoy. Her passion for mind, body and soul preservation gave birth to the Natural Mystic Spa and its focus on holistic renewal. Mrs. Marley’s Afro-Caribbean aesthetic helped shape the room designs and adherence to feng shui. Daughters Stephanie and Cedella sourced the hand-carved furnishings, exotic fabrics, art, and dramatic carpets from Africa and the Caribbean, recreating the style of the original home. The rooms in the main house were occupied by the Marley children: Sharon, Ziggy and Cedella stayed in the annex of rooms (Misty Morning and Mellow Mood) above what is now the Natural Mystic Spa, while the younger ones bunked in the main house overlooking the interior terrace (Positive Vibration and Lively Up Yourself). Rita’s room, now the Royal Rita suite, remains most like the original: comfortable and elegant. Easy Skankin’ (a Jamaican phrase used to describe the dancing associated with reggae music) was the room for specially invited guests. The historic music gallery was once the dining room that connected to the kitchen, then manned by “Mama Lur” (Lurline Pile), who whipped up Jamaican favorites like Ackee and Salt Fish breakfast for the family. She is now the signature Jamaican cook at Simmer Down, the restaurant at Marley Resort & Spa. “We always ate together,” says Stephanie Marley, an owner and director of the resort. “The kids would all gather on the terrace. There was always music and laughter in this house, and we do everything to ensure that carries on.” A haven for relaxation and renewal, the Natural Mystic Spa occupies a cozy nook in the west wing of the main house with signature service rooms and herbal baths. Sister Iyata, who provided spiritual and physical care for Bob’s mother (Cedella Marley-Booker) for more than a decade, comes from time to time to ensures the philosophy of holistic wellness and Jamaican warmth are fused into every visit. We provide a warm greeting along with signature massages, and provides a respectful return to traditional healing and care. In 2007, the Marley’s built an extension to house the garden rooms and suites, as well as the Marley Boutique. Before renovation, that area was a plant nursery and garden tended to by "Nana" Rita herself. Marley Resort & Spa’s lion logo relates to many facets of Marley life. The lion is an important symbol used in the Rastafari religion, relating to Emperor Haile Selassie and the Lion of Judah, and has carried over to reggae music and culture. Throughout the Legend's career, the lion was referenced frequently in album art and lyrics. "Nana" Rita, the matriarch of the family and an astrological Leo, is also honored by the presence of the lioness sculpture that adorns the property. The music, the history and the way of life celebrated by the Marley family is woven into every aspect of the Marley Resort & Spa, and their influence continues in the mystical energy of the resort today. They often visit the resort for a little R&R of their own. Guests can find themselves sitting down for dinner with Rita at the next table or waking up to Ziggy strumming a song on his guitar. After all, it’s still their home, and the legend lives at Marley Resort & Spa. Dining & Entertainment The perfect spots for private dinners, special occasions or enjoying the moonlight; Simmer Down Restaurant and Stir It Up Bar offer a uniquely authentic island experience. Nightly live entertainment and special events are held occasionally for your dinning and entertainment pleasure.﻿ Simmer Down Restaurant Award-winning chefs deliver gourmet Caribbean cuisine using creative culinary techniques at Simmer Down Restaurant. There are three seating areas available for dining: an oceanfront balcony, an elegant dining room, or the open-air terrace. The menus feature a selection of creatively-presented local seafood, organic produce and Marley family favorites. If you’re lucky, Mama Lur, our family signature cook, will make her Sauteed Vegetable Roast Fish with Canid Sweet Potatoes and mint Asparagus. Stir It Up Bar An open-air private oasis in the heart of Cable Beach, Stir It Up is a uniquely-designed music bar at Marley Resort & Spa. We welcome guest to come enjoy creative cocktails, delicious bar appetizers and live music. You might even catch Stephen Marley jamming with some friends on the stage. External Links Marley Resorts Official Website